If you want to write me, don't
by Beomi
Summary: School wide therapy is never a good thing, but sometimes good things can come from painful experiences, but for Sesshoumaru his troubles have only begun. SessKag
1. Chapter 1

If you want to write me, don't.

Optimism

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Company nor do I have any rights to the plotline in Perfect Strangers. The basic concept is taken from. Quite loosely…

Chapter 1: I hate therapy.

Loudspeaker: "Attention! All students are required to participate in a school wide therapy session. Due to the increase in school violence the administration along with school guidance office that students have neglected to visit in the recent semester decided that the students should bond together through this state approved system. This is a trial. It will go on for the remainder of the year, so until the seniors graduate, about 2 months. You will receive more information from your teacher at this time. Thank you for your continued attention."

"Ahem… ah yes… about this therapy… it says on my sheet that you will receive an email account that is private. You can make up the address… Oh! Here I'm supposed to hand out these slips of paper and you are supposed to write down your preferred address. It says not to write down anything your friends would know you by because this exercise is completely confidential and anonymous."

_What is this… like a cult activity? I mean come on! Write down an email…what are they going to do with this? What is this therapy thing? Man, my teacher sucks. Well, I guess I'll just go with "lrdfthwst" not like anyone knows my history and could pin that one on me. Maybe Inuyasha… nah, he's too dumb to figure it out._

"Alright, when you are done with those, I'll take them. Okay, next thing. It says that by the end of the week you will be receiving an email address to which you will write at least 14 personal heart felt…" at this point some blonde in the back raised her hand. "Umm yes, Mandy?"

"By heartfelt do they mean like I have to tell really personal stuff, like my feelings, and stuff happening in my life?"

"Yes, that's exactly right. You are supposed to share your life with this person. Remember they will never know who you are so it's no big risk!" at that the teacher gave us a big cheeky grin.

_Yes as if we are morons and can't figure it out for ourselves._

"Oh, there is one last thing, your partner could be from any grade. This is to promote school unity because we are so big, having 2500 of us and all."

_Anyone who said school wide therapy is a good thing is a moron. Like say… oh… Inuyasha, for example. Though it can be proven through facts and figures that he is in need of it, but as for the rest of us, yeah right. I am perfect! This Sesshoumaru does NOT need THERAPY! Therapy is for the weak, like Inuyasha and Koga and that runt Jaken. _

_I can't believe that I, mister popularity, has to be subjected to such disrespect! But, fine. Whatever. I will participate… minutely. I better get a girl…a hot girl._

"Sesshy! My man! Put it here!" yelled Jason, a rather dull witted human who has not yet been put in his place, but that will soon be corrected… thought "Sesshy". Sesshoumaru just glared at this _human_ in blatant disgust, but Jason apparently didn't get the message and just kept on trucking. _What is this human? This **kid** who doesn't shudder at my glare? Hmmm… maybe this is worth looking into…_ Sesshoumaru thought, but was interrupted as Jason ran into a small, almost dwarfish looking girl, and collapsed on top of her knocking them both to the tile floor. _But then again, maybe not. _Sesshoumaru winced as he thought of the possibilities of chaos that such a minion could create.

The ball on the floor, or rather really the mass of hair, because that was all Sesshoumaru could see from his 6ft or so height started yelling, "Watch out you not so fleet-footed son of a ugly three pronged wombat!"

Jason just winced in confusion from his slightly uncomfortable position of lying on top of a ridiculously busty young girl, so his comprehension skills are zilch, "Huh?" and "Are you yelling at me?"

"Who else would I be yelling at but the 300 ton elephant laying on top of me? Not to mention groping me since you have yet to make a move to get off!"

Sesshoumaru who had been quiet until now, made a slight chuckle at this outburst, which immediately drew all eyes to his luscious figure, including those of the girl pinned on the floor. But instead of the usual response that he was expecting, Sesshoumaru got a talking to as well.

"Hey you!" Sesshoumaru swiveled his head towards the girl on the floor and cocked an eyebrow, as if to say 'go on'. "Yah! Are you gonna just stand there looking pretty or are you gonna help a girl out of a tight spot? Not to mention your _FRIEND_ here is hurting me!" When Jason heard that, he immediately turned bright red and all but leaped off of the girl.

"It appears I don't have to." And with that, Sesshoumaru sauntered away. Most of the female population was staring at a certain part of his anatomy, which only made Sesshoumaru chuckle, on the inside of course.

LATER! DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN 

(NOT REALLY)

_Hmm… what an interesting human. To bad she's a human, oh well. But no one said you couldn't have a little fun on the side… NO. That is wrong. She's HUMAN! I will not be contaminated by such FILTH! Lord! What's with this Therapy thing? Write your feelings? I can't wait for the year to end! I wish I was a senior then I could graduate and never come back, but NOO, I have a whole other year. My life blows. _


	2. Emails Let's not

Disclaimer: Don't I wish… then maybe I'd have some money and I wouldn't be writing only for kicks!

Thank you Gamer-Queen you are my first REVIEWER! You are AWESOME! And yes you are right, and yes Sesshy is a little is OOC, but mainly because I'm only going to write in his view. I think that Sesshy thinks a lot more than he speaks… hehe

Chapter 2: Emails… let's not.

END OF WEEK: AFTER S. SULKED ENTIRE WK. AWAY

The chit chatter could be heard throughout the campus. Everyone was excited to learn who would be the new online support for everyone else. Everyone that is, except for Sesshoumaru. He was miserable and furious. _I had better get a girl and a hot sexy stripper one at that. –Note how Sesshoumaru expectations become greater as he becomes more annoyed._

As the students headed to homeroom, they resembled a herd of fans rushing after the latest hit. That was how crazy it was. Glancing around him with a scowl, _you'd think everyone would be angry like me, but no they are all chipper like bears with honey. It makes me sick! Only two more months... I can't believe I have to do this! Why do **norma**l, totally **not** disturbed **popular** students like **ME** have to suffer? AHHHH!_ As Sesshoumaru battled inside, his face was emotionless as always, which fueled most of the females' hope and gossip. All of who were dying to get to know Sesshoumaru a little better and were hoping this exercise was just the thing to light the spark of his affection. Sesshoumaru was oblivious to this hullabaloo.

"Ummm… could everyone please quiet down?" The talking persisted. "I… umm… have your emails here so, ah, could you sit down so that I, ah, could, umm, hand them out?" After that announcement, there was a mad scramble for the desks. Once everyone was seated the teacher handed out the emails.

_Chickeepoo92? What type of email address is that? Well, it's definitely a girl, or a really gay guy, but even then… no. It's definitely a freshman. Well, might as well tackle number 1 only 13 more to write. Ugh._

_**LETTER 1:**_

**Dear Chickeewhateveryournameis…**

**I don't know you, nor do I want to…unless you are a hot stripper. I have no problems; my only problem is I'm stuck with YOU and YOUR difficulties. You can write if you MUST, but if not, don't. I will write you 14 letters and that is all. My life is none of your concern. Do not worry your small brain into a tizzy over it.**

**The only person in the whole damn world who thinks this is moronic,**

Lrdfthwst 

Send.

_All right. If that doesn't throw her off, then maybe she's worth talking to. Hopefully that'll throw her off. I don't need a sniveling whining, icky self-serving mutt asking me feelie questions. Like a mom or something, lord! My mom died… I'd like it to stay that way._

The illustrious, or so he thinks, Sesshoumaru walked down the hall to first period after the bell rang. Homeroom was just long enough to write a quick note to his not so wanted buddy. As he passed his locker, he saw a certain someone standing by it.

"Sesshy! Yo Homie! Que pasa! What's up?" Jason's loud voice assaults Sesshoumaru. Who just glares at this unwanted person and continues on his walk to chem. class. "So, who'd you get? I got this person named Roboglue. I think that's a guy, but I'm still hoping… Maybe it's a tomboyish girl? What do ya think?"

Sesshoumaru just glared at him some more. "Yeah, me too. Not very likely. Damn. I was really hoping for a date offa this one." BEEP BEEP!

"Yo Sesshy! You got mail!"

_What! Already? I can't believe it! Hmmm… let's check this out. I must say that I am intrigued._

OPEN MAIL 

**Lrdfthsshls:**

**You are NOT the only one who thinks this is dumb. MY NAME IS NOT CHICKEEWHATEVERBLAHBLAHBLAH… it's CHICKEEPOO92, remember that. I don't care about w/e is going on in your life, unless you're creating weapons in your basement, and you are subsequently planning to use them on little ole me, then I would care, but other than that not even a little bit. And yes, I do know this is a run on sentence, and no, I really don't care. But a word to the not so wise: you have lots of problems, but don't unload them on me unless you HAVE to! AND I AM NO STRIPPER!**

**Chill out, drink a milk, grow a beard, have some fries… just don't cry on my shoulder.**

**Chickeepoo92**

_Whoa… where does she get off! Cry on her shoulder! This Sesshoumaru would never debase himself so much! The gall! I am absolutely appalled! HER suggesting that this Sesshoumaru has PROBLEMS! HA! The only one with problems is she. Well, if she thinks I will let such a letter go unanswered, then she is more insane than this letter insinuates. HMPH!_

Sesshoumaru then begins to compose an email.

**Dear Annoying Brat,**

**I do not have problems. I remain calm-cold-and-collected, even after your pissy note. I am perfectly perfect. I am not creating weapons in my basement, but if I was I would DEFINITELY use them on "little ole you". But, I have better things to spend my time on, so jerk off. Oh and take your own advice and chill out. The stripper thing was merely there to piss you off, and it looks like it worked.**

**Lrdfthwst**

Send mail.

_That should piss her off. I can't help but feel like this is going to be typical of our letters. That makes only 12 left, why is my life so degraded?_

"Hey Sesshy! What did it say? Why are you scowling! I've never seen such an angry look on your face before… I've never seen ANY look on your face before..." Jason trails off into thoughts about Sesshoumaru's emotional capacity.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Sesshoumaru practically growls at the innocent, but rather dumb, Jason.

"Who me? Why I'm your buddy Jason! Remember? You once bumped into me in the hall and we've been best friends ever since!" Jason replied with a naïve grin on his cheeky face.

_Why me! Please tell me! Of all the insufferable…! First I have chickeewhatever tell me I have problems, and now this! I am too superior to have to deal with such nonsense!_

Sesshoumaru replies nearly groaning in frustration (nearly… not quite), "Best friends? What rock hit you on the head?"

Jason tilts his head to the side in confusion, "Rock? What rock? I was hit by a ROCK! Why didn't you tell me? My gosh am I bleeding?" Jason runs off to the boy's bathroom to find a mirror to check on his "wound". As Jason ran off the bell rang, indicating that school has concluded for the day.

In the meantime Sesshoumaru is shaking his head in disgust as he walked out of school. _Why me? What did I do to deserve this stupidity? My life really couldn't get any worse! _ Unfortunately for him, it could and it did.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru! Didn't dad tell you I get the car today? So that means you don't have a ride home!" A loud mouth brat, also known as Sesshoumaru's kid brother, Inuyasha, jeered at him. "Take that you jerk! Happy trails… as you WALK home! HAHAHA!" Sesshoumaru just glared at this epitome of human stupidity.

"You will not touch my car, fool. Just because you didn't see that wall, doesn't mean I have to suffer. YOU shall walk home, as I drive MY car home. It isn't my fault your car is in the shop. Though how you can even drive that thing is beyond me…" The last part was muffled, as Inuyasha was growing angrier and subsequently louder as Sesshoumaru talked.

"ARRGHH! I hate you, you dumb icicle!" Inuyasha screeched, yes screeched at his brother.

_Icicle? Why does everybody think that? Just because I see no reason to sputter like Inuyasha over every inconsequential thing does not make me an icicle. It makes me intelligent, calm, and in control. I don't get why it is more desirable to nearly choke on your own spit as you try, unsuccessfully, to make a point? All that does is make you a gibbering idiot with a speech impediment. _

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Inuyasha screamed at Sesshoumaru, which threw him out of is current musings.

"No." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly. "Until you have something notable to say, I will continue to ignore you." With that statement, Sesshoumaru walked off towards the parking lot to encounter yet another annoyance.

By his beautiful Red Viper stood that annoying girl from a week ago. Without missing a step, Sesshoumaru calmly spoke, "What do you want?" The girl jumped and turned around so quickly that she nearly smacked Sesshoumaru in the head with her voluminous brown hair. Now that she was facing him, the ocean blue of her eyes caught Sesshoumaru. _Cerulean. _They captured and possessed him. He was struck and staring like there was no tomorrow. _Those eyes… WHAT am I DOING! I am staring at a HUMAN! Maybe I am the one who got hit by a rock. _

A sharp clearing of the throat jolted him. "Ahem! Stop gaping will you? What are you doing here anyway? Are you stalking me?" The rather petite girl questioned.

Still a little discomfited from his staring, it took Sesshoumaru a few moments to recollect his thoughts. "What am I doing here? That would be my car that you are relaxing against." The girl jumped again not having realized her position.

"Excuse me! I was just out here waiting for my boyfriend!" The girl shot back.

"Against my car?" Sesshoumaru smirked. He was having trouble squashing the bubble of laughter that was threatening to break loose.

"Yes. He said he was parked near the red viper." The girl said confidently.

Sesshoumaru took a moment to look around. He noticed that they were alone in the paring lot, and there wasn't even a single car besides his in sight. "Well, it appears that this so called boyfriend of yours has left. Seeing as there are no other cars around."

Upon hearing this statement, the girl swung around looking at the parking lot. "He LEFT me! Rotten cur!" She hissed in anger.

"Cur?" With this one word, Sesshoumaru's lip curled ever so slightly, almost a smile, but not quite. It was gone before the girl even noticed. _I haven't been this amused in years. I thought Dad's idea of pretending to be a human teenager so that I could, as he put it, catch up with the times, would be dull. But I guess it has its moments, though few and far between._

During his musing, the girl had taken this time while he was distracted to look at him for the first time.

"Now who is staring?" Sesshoumaru asked with a glint in his amber eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was momentarily baffled as to how such a handsome guy could be so ugly inside." She looked up at him with a rather mischievous look in her cerulean eyes.

_She is deliberately goading me! She is trying to ruffle my composure. HMPH, I am not my brother. Such childish tactics will not fool this Sesshoumaru. _"You think I'm handsome do you? Well, I must say I am not surprised. Compared to what you normally see; I must look like a god."

"Oh you arrogant pig! How can you even drive this car when your inflated head can't fit under the top!" With that remark she kicks, quite hard actually, considering she started howling and grasping her foot after the attack. "AHHH! OUCH!" Sesshoumaru wasn't sure if he should be mad, she did kick his car, or to just laugh as she hopped around on one foot yelping in pain, so he just stood there blankly.

"Aren't you going to help me?" The girl asked while tears formed at her eyes.

"Get in." Sesshoumaru said as he opened the driver's door and got in the car. "Are you coming?"

"Umm… ok." The girl said as she hopped in the car.

_Why am I doing this? Well, I guess I feel a little sorry for the creature, and she did get hurt because of my car. Granted, she is the one who inflicted the pain as she did kick it, but UGH! Why do always feel obligated to protect these dumb people! First it was Rin, ok, I admit that was a good thing, but this girl! Nothing good can come from this. _

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"By the Starbucks near the Super Target, ummm… can I ask you a question?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes knowing that she will definitely not ask only a single question. "Fine."

Why are you driving me home when you don't even know me? Heck, do you even know my name?"

_I knew it. This Sesshoumaru will be dragged into a conversation. Isn't it enough that I am driving her pathetic butt home? Apparently not. She can't just accept my help, no; she has to question it too. Ok, so I am also questioning, but that is different!_

"You are helpless, that's why and I don't really care what your name is."

"WELL! If that is the way you are going to be, then I won't tell you."

Sesshoumaru remained silent. Thanking Kami that the questioning had ended, even though he was a little curious as to what her name is.

"I'm Kagome." The silence persists, as Sesshoumaru makes no comment. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

He just glances at her out of the corner of his eye saying nothing. "Take a right, it's the first house on the left." He follows her instructions, and she climbs out in a huff leaving quite quickly. He drives away without waiting to see if she made it inside ok.

After a while, Sesshoumaru pulls into the driveway of his house, well, mansion really. As he is grabbing his bag he notices a foreign object on the floor near the passenger seat where the girl had been sitting. He picks up the bag and sniffs it. _Yep, definitely hers… now, where's that shredder?_

Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Whew, that was longer than I thought. Please R&R!

**Optimistic Beomi**


	3. Annoyed YES!

Disclaimer: I really don't own anything, honest! Ok, so maybe I do own this story, but the characters… they are here because I bribed them. They were sick of stories where they don't get what they want. Where they are forever stuck in a love triangle, so they decided to hang with me for a while… but I still don't own them, which makes me sad…

**Kirei Baka Kasumi: **Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it… (I thought it was funny too. Hehe) Anyhoo! You are right on the money with the Lrdfthwst.

**Kitkatthekandybar: **I am glad that you liked it! I hope that you like this chapter too, though it is more serious.

**Demoness of the Black Wolves**: thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy it! I enjoy writing it, but reviews really help!

**Sarcasm Girl8:** Thanks for the review!

**Gamer-Queen**: You'll just have to read and find out!

**Natasha** Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next installment.

Chapter 3: Annoyed… YES!

Beomi

_Ok, so I can't really shred it, but I want to. UGH! She is so annoying. First she bugs me, then she kicks my car, and THEN I give her a ride, for which she insists on questioning my motives… If I did know them, which I don't, I still wouldn't tell her, but that is beside the point… The point is that she is ANNOYING! I am never helping her again. I never even want to SEE her again because if I do, then she will probably force me to talk to her! DAMN IT! I have her stupid bag. Now she'll probably blame me for her not finishing her homework! UGH! Women, or at least Kagome… just thinking about them causes pain… WAIT! Why am I, Sesshoumaru, thinking about a HUMAN, a human GIRL! This must stop! This isn't happening; I am sick. Yep, sick…sicker than sick… I am dying… fine; I'm mentally messed up. _Sesshoumaru thought as he resigned himself to his fate of mentally messed up.

BEEP, BEEP!

_Huh? An email? I wonder what crap she has to say now. _Sesshoumaru thinks as he opens the new email.

**Lrdfthwst:**

**I resent that stripper comment. I also think that you are ANYTHING but, calm-collected-and in control. You are more angry at life, people in general and yourself. But, I still don't want you to unload your problems on me. I guess though, that if you plan on rectifying your current personality deficiencies then I will have to hear them. I am truly sacrificing myself for the better good. **

**The girl who thinks that you need an attitude adjustment,**

**Chickeepoo92**

_What is she thinking? I am definitely calm and collected and in control. I am not in need of an attitude adjustment; she is in need of a perception adjustment. _

Open mail.

**Cheekygirl:**

**You know nothing about me, and that is the way it will stay. You are like every other idiot in this school who prizes loud and obnoxious over thoughtful and contained. Just because I am confidant does not mean that I am angry at life. If you didn't judge people so quickly, then maybe you would understand that. But, you will never learn because you are a worthless, ignorant, annoying girl. There is no hope for your kind.**

**The only REAL person,**

**Lrdfthwst**

Send Mail.

_She calls me arrogant! She should look in the mirror. I am not angry. Well, I am, but not at everyone, just Dad and of course, Inuyasha. But who in their right mind isn't angry with those two at least 90 of the time? Dad is a self-serving jerk who cares nothing for family or honor. No, the only thing he cares about is obtaining his pleasure, like that slut. As if **she** could ever replace **my mother**! My mother is dead; I DON'T want a new one, especially HER! Her filth is contaminating the Taisho's good name! We are the laughing stock of the youkai community, and all because my father can't keep his bloody hands to himself! _Sesshoumaru snarls as his thoughts take a turn for the worst. His thinking and snarling, lead him to walk up the winding staircase to his bedroom so that he could continue both activities in peace.

His room consists of a few smaller rooms. He enters his enormous haven that he had specifically designed to cater to his every whim. The walls are different shades of dark and royal blues. In one of the rooms is his bed. It is a huge king size bed that has dark curtains hanging around it to block out the sunlight and prying eyes. He hates being watched as he sleeps that was something his mother used to do before she died. After she died, the dark curtains were put up, and they have been there ever since.

In one of the joining rooms is a study. It has a huge window that is in the shape of a graceful, leaping dog with its mane flying in the wind. The dog seems so content with the world and itself. Near the window is a bookshelf crammed with books about everything from mythology to economics. He has the Using the Internet for Dummies and all 6 Harry Potter books in British English. Next to the wall near the window is his desk strewn with papers and a computer. He has a flat screen computer with a matching black printer. The room is the messiest Sesshoumaru owns, though even then it is cleaner than any that Inuyasha inhabits.

Another room is joined with his bedroom by a sliding door is the lounge. The lounge is a lighter blue in color. It has a big flat screen TV in the corner with a lazy boy and a comfy, fairly unused couch with a small refrigerator next to it filled to the brim with water bottles and Dr. Pepper. There is a PS2 and Game Cube by the TV with a multitude of games next to it. Most of the games appear to be untouched. Though there is one that shows obvious wear, his absolute favorite game, Final Fantasy XIII. Lying next to that title are Final Fantasies VII and X. The final room connects to his lounge.

It is his bathroom fully equipped with a modern toilet and a Jacuzzi bath big enough for 6 people to sit comfortably and a nice and big shower with the essential toiletries like Dove soap (that's how he gets that silky, smooth, beautiful skin he is walking around in) and Paul Mitchell mint shampoo. Next to the shower is a sink with a razor and Bath& Bodyworks aftershave, mountain scent, as well as the designer deodorant.

Seshoumaru is lying in peace in his curtained bed thinking about his responsibilities and ever present duties that bind him. He is virtually ruling the Western Lands, even though his dad still owns them in name, all the work falls to his heir, Sesshoumaru. This burden falls on strong, but angry shoulders.

_How can I make up for such grievous sins? Especially sins that my father FLAUNTS every chance he gets! Prancing around with that whore! He shows her off at parties as if she is a gift, a PRIZE! Does he not see the smirks? The disgusted looks blatantly cast on him? I see, I see it all, and yet, no matter what I do, no matter how I act, it is NEVER enough to make up for HIS actions! How can I restore the family name when he is CONSTANTLY dragging it through the sewage! I run the lands with an iron fist. I am the most feared demon. Every demon cowers in my presence, yet, yet still I don't have the RESPECT! _

RING! "Sesshoumaru-sama, Inutaisho-sama requests your presence for dinner. He requests that you meet him in the informal dining room immediately." The headmistress of the household Kaede asks over the intercom system. Kaede is the head of the household management staff that employs 20 maids who do everything from the laundry to cleaning up after the men.

After hearing this announcement, Sesshoumaru walked back down the stairs to the informal dining room. He walked towards the small four person round glass table and sat down next to his father. His stepmother sat on the other side of his father; the only person not present was Inuyasha, but he normally was late. He likes to make a dramatic entrance.

Sesshoumaru is nearly the spitting image of his father, which in his mind is both a blessing and a curse. He is graced with handsome features, but he can never escape the connection between the two of them.

"Sesshoumaru, so good of you to join us. How was your day?" asked Inutaisho.

"The usual," Sesshoumaru replied not wishing to prolong the conversation.

"Where is your brother?" asked his stepmother.

"I am not his keeper." Sesshoumaru answered calmly, though his eyes were flashing with a tint of red.

"Sesshoumaru! You will not disrespect your mother!"

"You're right, the only one who does is you." With that response, Sesshoumaru abruptly left the table.

_Isn't it enough that she LIVES with us? Do I have to be subjected to her questions too! I am not even hungry any more. I fact just thinking about her makes me want to puke! _

Sesshoumaru's mind was whirling with angry thoughts mainly directed at his so called parents. While he was thinking, he was walking to his room. After doing his homework and playing a little Final Fantasy, he stopped just as he got to the part where Squall goes into the dream sequence on the train, he got his current book, The Redemption of Althalus, by David Eddings and read. He read for an hour or so until he finally was able to fall asleep.

The next morning he woke up as usual at 6 am to take his shower and get ready for school. After he picked out a pair of Abercrombie & Fitch light, check-out-my-ass jeans and a black label t-shirt. (I know, quite a contradiction of style, but wouldn't Sesshy just look MARVELOUS in some A&F jeans? drooling). He styled his hair a little differently because as a prank right before the summer ended. Sesshoumaru looks in the full sized mirror hanging on the wall and growls. He touches his hair and is pulled back into remembering that fateful day. The one and only time Inuyasha ever got the best of him.

**FLASHBACK**

It was late August and it was really hot outside. Sesshoumaru was lounging by the pool in his sleek surfboarder swim trunks when Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, came running at him.

"Get away from me! Don't you even DARE…" SMACK! Miroku, in the middle of his outburst at Inuyasha, ran smack into Sesshoumaru. They tumbled to the concrete in a mess or hair and feet.

"Sessss…shou…maru…" with a glare directed at him from Sesshoumaru, Miroku gulped… "Sama… I didn't see you there. Ah," Now at a loss for words he just lay there, on top of Sesshoumaru in fear.

"Get off me, you perverted monk. I am not a girl."

"Could have fooled me…" he mumbled and then sped off as Sesshoumaru clipped him in the back of the head with his fist. With Sesshoumaru's attention diverted, Inuyasha went in for the kill.

Snip, snip, snip… Sesshoumaru's hair fell to the ground like leaves in autumn. When Sesshoumaru felt his hair fall off his back, his eyes widen and turned red. He turned, and his hands starting to glow green with a large mist swirling around his fingers. His miasma was just itching to burn something. He dashed and in a blink was on the smirking Inuyasha. That smirk turned to a look of fear as his face exploded with Sesshoumaru's fist leaving a mess in its wake. Inuyasha scrambled up and fled in fear. He ran away like a dog with its tail between its legs. After this attack, Inuyasha ended up in the hospital, but that is irrelevant. The real problem was what to do with the mess he left of Sesshoumaru's hair.

Sesshoumaru went to his regular salon. His hairdresser, Marice, nearly died when he saw his client's hair.

"Oh DEAR MOTHER IN HEAVEN! What happened to your HAIR!"

"It doesn't matter. Can you fix it?"

"Hmm… if I just fix it up, no one will believe you actually got it cut. You would never cut your hair…"

Sesshoumaru could hear the implied but. "So, what are you thinking?"

"If we went in an entirely new direction, made this look like you just wanted a style change, then no one would think much of it." Marice said barely containing his excitement. In all his years of having Sesshoumaru as a client, never had the young man let him do anything more than trim his hair. He had been dying to delve into it and go crazy in a fashionable way, of course.

"Just don't go too crazy." Sesshoumaru said as he unleashed Marice on his poor hair.

"Thank you, you won't be sorry!"

"I'd better not be," was all Sesshoumaru would say in response as he put his fate in the hands of Marice.

After two hours of sculpting and dying, the job was finally finished.

"You can look now." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked into the mirror. What he saw shocked him. His hair is now a jet black with a few lighter strands, giving it a highlighted look. His bangs were left long, and they framed his face. The top of his hair was kind of shaggy falling around his eyes and ears with grace. The back was longish curling a little around his neck. All in all it created an amazing effect.

"I can live with it." Sesshoumaru said and he paid Marice a tidy sum.

**END FLASHBACK**

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memory, he fixed his hair to give it the shaggy almost wet look and walked downstairs.

He walked through the kitchen grabbing an apple as he continued his way to the garage.

"Sesshoumaru!" He heard his father call out to him, but he just proceeded to his viper.

In the kitchen Inutaisho was standing next to the counter with a phone in one hand. "Oh. Well, he'll find out at school."

At school Sesshoumaru parked his viper in a parking spot and grabbed his bag and the bag the girl left in his car the previous day and started walking.

_Hmm… That's weird I haven't seen Inuyasha since last night when I left him here. _

Sesshoumaru then noticed a crowd of students standing near the science wing of the school.

_I wonder what they are looking at? Probably just some idiot telling a dirty joke in fact I bet its Miroku again. _

He just walked past the commotion never noticing what it was the students were really looking at.

As he approached his locker a ton of teachers came out of the nearby teacher's lounge looking grim. They were talking in hushed voices, but one suddenly shouted out. "This is GREAT! Just what the theater department needs to boost the interest level!" the loud outburst came from Mrs. Voss, who is the school theater direct and part time theater teacher.

Now Sesshoumaru's interest was piqued. _What could possibly boost the interest in THEATER! I don't even know anyone who takes that class. The only way anyone would take her class would be if there were absolutely no other options, and even then they'd try for independent study. Mrs. Voss is crazy and her choices of productions… _Sesshoumaru holds in a cringe. _I am so glad I am not in that class._

Sesshoumaru grabbed his books for chemistry and walked into homeroom. He was a little early today, but that didn't bother him. He sat there looking out the window that his desk sat next to.

Ten minutes passed and the rest of the class started walking in. After the final student walked in, the bell rang and the announcements came on.

"Good morning. I am sorry to inform you that late last night our school was vandalized. Oddly only the chemistry labs were attacked. We do not know who vandalized our school, but we are looking into it. If anyone knows anything about these events, we urge you to report to the office immediately following homeroom. As a consequence of this action the chemistry lab classes are being put in open rooms, unfortunately during first period there are no open rooms, so any student in first hour chemistry will now be reporting to the theater for class. The theater elective will still fulfill your chemistry requirement to graduate, as this is an unfortunate event. Have a nice day."

_YOU"RE KIDDING ME! THEATER! NO, WAY! NO WAY! I can't BELIEVE THIS! The only person who could be behind this is Inuyasha. The little HALF- BREED!_

Sesshoumaru's mind goes into imagination mode as he pictures a devious black-cloaked Inuyasha running around with spray paint and the Tetsusaiga just hacking and spraying with a gleeful grin on his face. Prancing from room to room whacking his sword and chopping in that coarse unrefined way that he does. Inuyasha is skipping and chirping as he thinks of Sesshoumaru's reaction to his destruction.

_I'm going to KILL HIM!_

Sesshoumaru found his way to the theater and scowled at the sight. There, by the stage sitting in the front row right in the middle was Jason. Next to Jason was a pretty girl with blonde hair, cut kind of short. She had braces; he could tell because she had this big grin on her face. She was wearing this cute bohemian outfit that suited her perfectly.

"Sesshy! Over here man! I saved you a spot!"

_I can't believe I am going to sit with this dolt. But I know he will keep making a ruckus unless I go over there. _Resigned, Ssshoumaru walked over and sat down in the open seat next to Jason.

"I can't believe you are in this class too! I was so happy when I heard that our class was going to get some new students!"

"Your class?" Sesshoumaru inquired incredulously, though it didn't show in his voice.

"Well, It's not really a class since it was just ChaCha and me. Oh! You haven't met ChaCha! ChaCha," Jason gestured to the girl sitting on his left, "meet Sesshoumaru, my best friend."

"What did I say about the best friend thing?" Jason just looked at him clueless. "Never mind." Sesshoumaru said.

"Hi, nice to meet you! My real name is Chandra, but you can call me ChaCha. I'm so excited! Now we have enough people to put on a production!"

Before Sesshoumaru could tell her that having a production was anything BUT exciting, Mrs. Voss cut in.

"Welcome my new prodigies! I am very happy to see you all!"

Some boy in the back muttered, "I bet you are." But he said it loud enough to be heard by most of the class who then erupted in snickers.

Unfazed by the rude remark and snickering, Mrs. Voss proceeded, "I have put much thought into this and I have decided that our goal is to put on a play! I have decided that we will do A Feudal Fairytale!

WHEW! That was a long chapter! Sorry it took so long! I have been busy.

Later, Beomi


	4. A Feudal Nightmare

**Disclaimer: it's not mine…**

_**This= Sesshoumaru's angry thoughts. **_

_This= Sesshoumaru's normal thoughts_

**This= the emails**

This= normal time

Just in case you get confused.

**A Feudal Nightmare**

The silence was so profound you could hear the crickets in Canada chirping or whatever it is they do to make that annoying noise. _Feudal Fairytale? What the hell does that mean? I better not be cast as some pansy ass prince who sings and goes around looking for my "one true love". I have a __**reputation**__ to uphold! I'd say Inuyasha is a shoo-in, but god, have you heard that croaking, animal dying, whiny, god forsaken __**noise**__ he calls a voice? The only thing his…croak…is good for is ushering others to their death. Who wouldn't want to die after hearing __**that**__? On second thought, what a horrible way to die!! With __**that**__ as the last thing you ever heard! You'd be the laughing stock of the afterlife! "Oh how did you die?"-"I was serenaded to death by a voice that held a very strong if not perfect resemblance to the sound of a dying cow…now that I think about it, there is a strong physical resemblance to said cow as well." You'd be laughed out of heaven or hell or wherever it is you end up. I would __**naturally**__ be laughed out of heaven, beings as perfect as me could only go to heaven of course._

While Sesshoumaru was off musing in his head about the wonders, or lack thereof, of his brother's…interesting…singing abilities, Mrs. Numbskull…I mean, Voss was elaborating on the torture, or project that she is going to force all of her _excited_ students to participate in.

"OOO, you guys are just gonna love it!! It has romance, action, adventure, danger, (well, of the stage variety) as well as mystery!" _I find myself __**highly**__ doubtful this __**fairy**__tale could contain even __**one**__, not to mention __**all**__ of those normally interesting attributes. _The story goes that a girl from the future falls into a well and goes back in time to the Feudal Age! Isn't that exciting?"

_Is she expecting a response, let me rephrase, is she expecting an __**honest **__response? Wouldn't that be funny…not that I would laugh…I __**am**__ the great Sesshoumaru, the antics of humans, especially theater teachers, are __**well**__ below my standards._

Mrs. Voss, luckily, continued her explanation without pausing for an answer, "And then she sees a handsome, sleeping young demon that is trapped by an arrow on a tree. Unfortunately for her, she is not able to ogle him…" _Did she just say __**ogle**__? She's like 50?!! 50 year olds, I mean 50-year-old __**humans**__ do not __**ogle**__!! Now, 700-year-old sex god demons, well that is another story… _"as the vicious demon tries to eat her, she is forced to try to wake the rather handsome sleeping demon. She awakens him; he tries to kill her because he thinks she is his old love, but instead saves her by accident you see. He attacks her; she dodges and the attack hits the demon trying to kill her." _Wow that sounds like something Inuyasha would do…miss his __**real**__ target and hit something else. _

Mrs. Voss continued, unaware of the Sesshoumaru's internal dialogue. "Quite a set of lucky events, no? Anyway, after the first misguided attack, the handsome demon realizes that she isn't his dead lover, and therefore wants nothing to do with her. They then discover that she has this sacred jewel thing that has the power to grant any wish to its holder. He naturally wants this jewel, because, while he is handsome, he is also only a half demon. He longs for the power of a true demon. A fight ensues and between the two of them, they manage to break the jewel, watch as it gets stolen and the pieces are spread across the world." _Why does this story sound vaguely familiar…_

"On their travels, they meet with a rather ugly, weak looking demon. He claims to be the Lord of the Western Lands, but the girl and the half demon find themselves to be quite skeptical because it is a well-known fact that the Lord of the Western Lands is an extremely hot, powerful and all together terrifying demon. Not to mention he is the half demon's older half brother. Even though the half demon doesn't remember what his scary brother looks like, he is pretty sure this pansy of a demon can't be him. The guy doesn't even have FANGS! They discover the demon IS in fact the older brother, but he is under a curse, which only the jewel can heal. They find the jewel shards and out of filial love and duty, the younger brother uses the wish to save his brother. Isn't it a beautiful story? Oh, also, the girl and the half demon fall in love during their quest for the jewel shards."

_**What the hell**__?!!! __**Pansy ass older brother**__?!!! __**Weak**__? __**Ugly**__? __**How in the hell did history get so warped**__?!!! __**Inuyasha, Handsome**__?!! __**This Sesshoumaru is not a pansy**__!! __**He saved me**__? Cut off my freaking arm is more like it!!! __**Out of filial love**__?? HAH! Like I, the __**great**__ Sesshoumaru would __**ever**__ need anything __**he**__ could offer. Like he would ever do anything out of filial __**Love**__! __**There is no love filial **__ or __**otherwise**__! This cannot, __**will not**__ be tolerated. Where is the __**idiot**__ who wrote this down wrong? This __**glaring**__ error must be corrected __**immediately**__!! _

As Sesshoumaru is lost in his rage of disbelief, because who wouldn't be after hearing that his magnanimous self, is remembered in history as a weak, ugly, pansy ass demon who's half demon brother had to **save** him out of love? It is enough to lead a demon to ritual suicide just to gain back even a smidgen of dignity.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Voss continued her death inducing, for some, speech. "Now everyone, we shall have tryouts for the parts next week. I want you all to have read the play by then, oh and don't forget that this is a musical number. So prepare a song to go along with the lines that you have rehearsed." While talking, she passed around the scripts. "Yes, this is a mandatory activity. In fact, your participation in this musical is the only grade you will be receiving for this course. I know how excited you all are! Don't worry, even if you don't get the lead role, you can still get an A in the class! I just want everyone to work as hard as they can! You are all STARS!" _Shoot me, no really, please. Or, failing that, because I can see how killing such a perfect being as myself would be too difficult, give me a non-participating role in this. For once in my life, I would __**love**__ to stand on the sidelines. I could be a tree. Trees don't have to sing, right? _Little does he know it, if you aren't a main character, you are automatically part of the chorus. Even if you are a tree.

As Sesshoumaru was thinking this day could not possibly get worse, it does. "Yo Sesshy!! Man, this is gonna rock! Who do you wanna be? Man, I hope I don't get stuck as the wimpy brother! Can you imagine playing such a loser role? Not that you would, being so cool and all!!" Throughout this rather… unwelcome…speech, the vein on Sesshoumaru's head began to get quite large and seemed to be pulsing as if it had a heart of its own. "I mean, who do you think will get to be THAT loser!!" Unknowingly, Jason just signed his death warrant with a lot of flare, I might add. It seems he even added a few loops, you know, to make it look more flourishy and impressive.

"Jason," Sesshomaru all out growled. But before he could say another word, ChaCha interjected, "OOOO I hope I can be the girl!! Do you think I would be good, Jason? I love acting! What song should I prepare?"

"ChaCha, you would be great!! And Sesshy could be your leading man! That would be soo cool! Dude, whatcha think? That would be awesome right?" Jason looked up at Sesshoumaru with his hand in the air as he waited for Sesshoumaru to high five it. Like that would happen. Jason didn't realize that instead of high-fiving it, Sesshoumaru was thinking of melting it off, painfully, over a long period of time just so that he can enjoying the screams of pain and terror as Jason repents for ever saying the older brother is a wimp. But he doesn't get the chance as his thoughts are interrupted. BEEP BEEP.

_Great, just what I need. __**another**__ annoyance. __**Does anyone **__ know how to be __**not **__annoying? _With much chagrin, he opened the email.

**Stick in the Mud,**

**Who said anything about WANTING to know anything about you? I bet my old Aunt Agatha is more interesting than you are!** **I have SMELLY socks that interest me more than you do! Remember, you are merely an assignment that I am UNFORTUNATELY forced to put up with. **

**SECONDLY, **_What now she has __**points**__? This bizarre, ranting cretin cannot have anything worthwhile to say, if her first "point" is any indication._ **I do NOT judge people quickly! I am confident that there is nothing more to learn about you, so I was able to make my conclusions sooner rather than later! **

**THIRDLY, I am NOT a worthless, ignorant annoying girl! I know quite a lot, much more than you, I am sure! **

**FOURTHLY, who said anything about liking loud and obnoxious people? **

**Thinking you might need your head checked,**

**Chickeepoo92**

_Oh hell no!! I am __**not**__ a stick in the mud? Who does this cheeky, disrespectful, clearly unobservant, insolent girl think she is?!! __**How dare**__ she criticize __**me**__, __**the Lord of the West**__! She thinks I am __**uninteresting**__? __**Stupid**__? She has only lived a maximum of 18 years of life, what does __**she **__know about interesting? _

**Insolent Brat,**

**I tire of your stupidity. You wouldn't know interesting if it punched you in the face, left a mark with a note that said, "Interesting was here". Also, you seem confused about the meaning of the word interesting. I am clearly interesting, while smelly socks are not. Though, maybe for someone with a brain as tiny as yours, smelly socks seem like the most captivating item ever. You will have to let me know. I have never encountered someone with your…mental capacity. It would be quite interesting, for the few moments it will take, to see how such an inferior being functions. **

**You are clearly an unobservant fool who makes judgments without facts. Clearly this "therapy" is the only way in which you are going to get your much-needed help. I mean, how can someone so dumb, so self centered, so judgmental live to be your age? I thought that would be statistically impossible. I applaud you for being one in a million. It really is quite an accomplishment, though maybe I shouldn't celebrate yet. Beings of your level are quite prone to sudden death. **

**Awaiting your long overdue demise,**

**Lrdfthwst**

_That should do it. Hmph, I feel better now. Now all I have to do is fix that __**egregious**__ historical error and all will be right with the world again. As if Inuyasha could __**ever**__ be the better brother, that is truly something to laugh about. _


	5. Therapy has stipulations?

**Disclaimer: it's not mine, alright!**

Sesshoumaru left theater class for what he hoped would be the last time. He has no plans of ever having to step foot again into that pit of misery and despair not even a being as perfect as Lord Sesshoumaru could handle such total and utter horror. Not that he was _scared_, ok so maybe he was…just a little…who wouldn't be?

Thinking about all the ways he could disembowel Mrs. Voss and therefore get out of theater class, Sesshoumaru didn't notice the commotion going on in the hallway. Everyone was chatting away like something big had just hit the press and became the IT news of the week. He turned his head as he caught that annoying boy who-thinks-he-is-this-**great**-Sesshoumaru's-best-friend-but-in-fact-is-**soo**-wrong.

"Oh man! Did you hear that ChaCha? Can you believe it? I mean dude, like, what are they thinking?"

"Yeah, I don't know…but it sounds like another harebrained scheme made by that group of idiots called the administration! I mean, isn't the fact that we even have to email another random person in the school enough? Are they seriously gonna put stipulations on it too?"

This last phrase caught Sesshoumaru's increasingly curious attention. But being Sesshoumaru, he would never admit to said interest. He merely waited patiently hoping their inferior human brains would need to repeat this pertinent information again. Naturally with such slow brain processes, they would have to repeat important information at least twice, to make sure they could understand it. _But seriously, WHAT are they talking about? What kind of stipulations? Anything that has to do with that therapy __**shudders internally**__ is bad news. Could it get any worse?_ Oh yes, it can.

"I mean, can you believe the principal announced that we have to share intimate details with this person? And write an essay! I hate essays!" Jason continued, oblivious to Sesshoumaru's inner, of course, turmoil. "I mean like, writing is **not** my best ability…it's not even my **second** best…or third…or fourth…heck, it doesn't even **make **the list of my accomplishments…what am I gonna do?" At this last statement, Jason's speech turned into a wail…a rather girlish wail. ChaCha, being the sweetest, well that MAY be a slight exaggeration, girl in school, patted his back saying, "Don't look so down! I am sure it is only worth 40% of your final grade!"

"Oh! That's right! 40% isn't that much, right?" Jason visibly brightened. Obviously his math skills aren't quite up to par either. _We are getting graded for this insanity? How is that even possible? Is this even for a class? If so, can I drop it? Hmmm…I wonder…_

As if reading Sesshoumaru's mind, ChaCha answered, "It counts for English, and if you don't have that then it counts as your elective. So, Jason, are you in English?"

"Haha, no way! With my skills, or lack of, no way! That's why I'm in theater, you know. It counts as an English elective or something. I dunno…it somehow fulfills some requirement that lets me graduate. Doesn't matter! As long as I don't have to take English!" _And you will need __**all **__the help you can get. You took theater. Hmmm, he is more dense and crazy than I thought. I might have to make some adjustments to our "supposed" best friendship. As in, eliminate it completely._

Sesshoumaru continued contemplating the best ways to kill someone and not get found out, he IS called "the Killing Perfection" for a reason, when he was interrupted yet again.

_What now? I still haven't quite figured out how to dismember him and get away without anyone discovering I have demon powers. This whole, "pretend to be human" thing is harder than it seems. Not like I ever gave it any thought before. Yet another thing to blame on my "father" more like worthless bastard who sleeps with a human slut who most likely is the cause of the complete SCREW UP they call HISTORY! That reminds me, I am gonna have to do something about that when I get home. _

**Dear Student "lrdfthwst",**

**We, the administration, have decided that due to the lack of positive interaction between therapy students some new rules are necessary.**

_What kind of rules, I wonder…this must be what that blabbermouth and hyper girl were talking about earlier._

Sesshoumaru's eyes glanced back down at his phone.

**It has come to our attention that some students are not taking full advantage of this rather lucky opportunity. **_Lucky? Not the word I would use to describe these most unfortunate events._** Because of this lack of cooperation, we have decided to increase the amount of emails sent to your email buddy as well as to change the content. Before we gave you free reign to write whatever you please, now we are requiring that you become more knowledgeable about your partner. After every 10 emails (5 each) that you send and receive, you will write a short 300 word essay listing the things you have learned about your partner as well as the insights you have gained. These essays will make up 40% of your final grade in the class that this counts for, be it English or your English substitute elective.**

**We hope you will put forth your best effort and truly learn from this experience.**

**The Administation of Adderville High School.**

To say that the email left Sesshoumaru speechless, would not be saying much, seeing as that is the way he always appeared. But this is a new kind of speechless, as in the kind where he actually couldn't speak, not the normal kind, were he chooses not to. Even his thoughts stopped, not that anyone else could tell the difference. His outward appearance gave no indication to the utter stillness of his interior mind. In fact, the state of his mind appeared much like that of Inuyasha's normal mind: silent, still, without any indication that it will ever boot up again. But unlike Inuyasha, it only took a moment for Sesshoumaru's to ramp back up to full speed.

_**No**__ freaking __**way**__! Everything Jason said was __**right**__? I didn't see that one coming…totally blindsided. Damn. But back to the real issue. I have to write an essay on the most uninteresting topic known to demonkind! I should not have to demean myself. Ask miss chickeewhateverthatstupidpennamewas questions about her life? As if I care? Even __**I**__ am not that good of an actor…speaking of acting…damn…how am I going to get out of that one? I will worry about that tonight. First I need to have a little, heart to heart, or rather, fist to face talk with "father" about his completely wrong retelling of history._

On his way out to the car, Sesshoumaru noticed that once again, that girl…what's her name, was leaning against his car. _Is she waiting for her loser, clearly not interested, supposed boyfriend again? Someone needs to take a hint. _

** "**Yoohoo, anybody home?" Said the annoying girl who was currently waving her arm in front of Sesshoumaru's face.

He glanced down at her with a blank face. _What does she want? _

"Helloooo!" Just as she was about to knock on his head, why do people do that anyway?, his hand sped out like a flash of lightening and caught her obtrusive hand before it could reach its destination raising an eyebrow at the same time as if to say, "Yes?"

"You have something of mine. I want it back." His face didn't even twitch. Not even a single twitch. His eyebrow continued to taunt her as if to say, "and I care, why?"

"Well, are you gonna give it back or not?" She barreled on as if used to his silent ways.

He finally spoke, "Why do you think I would have anything of yours?"

"Well, I have looked everywhere else, and then I remembered that you drove me home. I figured I probably left it in your car. Can I take a look?" As she was saying this, her head popped around trying to get closer to the car to peer inside the windows obviously hoping to catch a glimpse of whatever she thinks she may have left there.

"If you did leave something there, it is gone now." He replied as he opened his door.

"What do you mean by gone?" She answered angrily grabbing the door with her small hands.

He looked up at her, smirking, "I don't allow filth to contaminate my belongings." With that, he closed the door and started the car. He was about to hit the gas, when he heard a slam. That nosy, loudmouth girl had just climbed into his backseat! _Wow, she has more guts than I thought. I wonder just how brave she is… this could be fun, well, for me anyway._


	6. More Complications

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

With a smirk that has terrified more demons than one could count, Sesshoumaru stepped on the gas and bolted away completely ignoring the screams of terror from the backseat.

"Would you, SMACK, slow down?" the loudmouth yelled straight into Sesshoumaru's sensitive ear while whacking him on the head. _Did she __**really**__ just whack me on the head? This calls for some retaliation._ Completely disregarding her rather reasonable pleas, Sesshoumaru continued to speed up. Just when the car could go no faster, he slammed on the breaks. Naturally, his demon powers kept him from any injury, but the human girl in the back, well, that didn't end so well. **THUNK **Sesshoumaru heard a loud noise as though a body had just collided with his backseat, huh, it seems that was **exactly** what happened. But still, there was not an once of pity to be seen in his stoic face, nor was there an once to be found in his stoic heart, not that she could tell.

"What the **hell **was that for? Are you **trying **to kill me?"

"Are these rhetorical questions?" Sesshoumaru responded deadpan not giving away his inner glee at seeing her completely disgruntled with her hair in all directions and a large red mark on her face from where it collided with the seat back.

"Rhetorical! Hmph." She snorted as she crossed her arms. Just as she opened her mouth again the car came to a complete stop and before she could even speak, Sesshoumaru was out of the car. She heard the "beep beep" of the lock sound. "Did he just lock me in? What an idiot." She yelled to Sesshoumaru, "You're gonna have to do better if you plan on keeping me locked in here!" but Sesshoumaru never even turned around. She grabbed the handle, smirking, "What an idiot. Locking the door keeps people **out** not **in**!" She jerked the handle, nothing. "**YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU PUT ON THE CHILD SAFETY LOCKS!" **

Unbeknownst to her, and well, anyone, Sesshoumaru grinned, yes grinned, for the very first time in his whole life. _What an idiot. An entertaining idiot, but an idiot no less. HAHAHAHAHAHAH, he just couldn't contain his internal laughter. Thought she could beat __**me**__, as if! She is light years behind if she even wants a chance at besting me. I haven't lived 700 years on the sidelines. I haven't been living __**watching**__ someone else take over the Western Lands, which reminds me…just you wait until I get my hands on you Father. I can't believe you thought I wouldn't find out! _

If Sesshoumaru had been a little less Sesshoumaru and a little more Inuyasha, then he would have stomped his way up to his mansion, but since he is not, he just glided with purpose, like always. Sometimes, even Sesshoumaru would like to give in to his more "Inuyasha-like" tendencies, but seeing how that would make him more like Inuyasha, that rather small desire is immediately pounded into submission by Sesshoumaru's more reasonable self.

Now that Sesshoumaru's mind has been diverted to the more important problem of confronting his inane father, the screaming girl in his car was completely forgotten. Thank goodness he thought it was too cruel to lock her up without cracking the windows, otherwise there would be an even greater problem to plague his steel trap of a mind. Even Sesshoumaru has a smidgen of kindness, well a very small smidgen…it couldn't rightfully be called a conscience since he doesn't even acknowledge its existence.

"Father," Sesshoumaru growled, "Where are you hiding?"

A long white ponytail could be seen peeking out behind the sofa. _How did he know I would be coming…Inuyasha. Not only is he a hanyou he is a traitor as well! You're next, Inuyasha. It seems you don't even know the concept of loyalty. I haven't killed you yet, have I? That means you owe me your undying loyalty. This is a __**basic**__ concept! _Sesshoumaru didn't realize his own ridiculousness as he was so clouded by thoughts of his own self-importance.

Sesshoumaru's seemingly short introspection was in fact a painfully long silent ten minutes that came across as very intimidating, as if Sesshoumaru was just waiting for the object of his revulsion to grow the balls to face him.

"Oh my boy!" Inutaisho shouted with a very convincing smile, convincing if one had not spent the last 700 years learning that the smile was a load of crock, "You're home! I was just thinking about you, and how I wanted to talk with you about leaving you my legacy."

Sesshoumaru just raised his eyebrow. This small muscle movement to most would mean nothing, but Inutaisho had had more than enough time to learn to interpret all of Sesshoumaru's more common gestures. Putting this knowledge to use Inutaisho said, "It's not a **bribe**! How could you think so lowly of your own father?" Sesshoumaru just glared. "Ok, so maybe it is something I would do…would it work?" Sesshoumaru's glare deepened. "No of course not. Did I say that out loud?" Inutaisho sighed. "It was a **joke!** I never thought it would catch on!" If possible, Sesshoumaru's glare turned glacier.

Sesshoumaru ground out, "Joke…?" _Calm down. __**Calm down! **__ Must not show emotion. Must not let him know how __**pissed **__I am! _Sesshoumaru regained his composure, as inutaisho's eyes glowed with that knowing glint he gets when he knows he is really pissing Sesshoumaru off. How Inutaisho would love to make Sesshoumaru lose his icy composure and just let someone have it, but it seems today would not be that day. Inutaisho had really thought that this history mess would be the thing to do Sesshoumaru in, but it seems Sesshoumaru has even more control than Inutaisho thought.

"Ok, fine, so maybe I did think that it would catch on, but I didn't…" he trailed off. Sesshoumaru's claws started to glow that sickly poisonous green. "Fine! I may or may not have been the sole perpetrator of this slight alteration of truth." At the word slight, the glow grew to murderous proportions. "But you have to admit, it was kind of funny. I mean, when I first thought of it, I nearly died laughing." At the thought of hi father rolling on the ground laughing like a crazy human at his son's expense, Sesshoumaru's rein on his temper snapped. He leapt at Inutaisho claws outstretched preparing to leave a very lasting mark on one of Inutaisho's more precious body parts when he heard the sound of stomping feet heading his way. The stomping didn't sound like Inuyasha's normal gait, no this person's weighed significantly less than Inuyasha. Then it hit him, the only other person in the vicinity that was both angry and could make that noise, was that girl he left in his car. _How did she get out? Crap! She is almost here! I can't blow our cover! I will never, __**never**__ hear the end of it._ With that thought Sesshoumaru flipped in mid air, landing on the carpet several feet away from his former victim and proceeded to pretend to be texting on his cell phone.

"SESSHOUMARU! Where are **you!**" _I see being locked in a car has not improved her temper, nor weakened her lung capacity. Clearly she was getting enough air…next time I should correct that. Wait. There won't __**be **__a next time. She is not stepping foot in my car ever again. _The object of his wayward thoughts appeared. "How **dare** you lock me in your car! What if I had **died?**" She yelled.

"You make that sound as if it wasn't the desired outcome."

"Why you!"

"But it seems that my wishes were not fulfilled. What a pity."

Unable to contain her anger a moment longer, the girl threw herself at Sesshoumaru, fists clenched, eyes burning just ready to beat the living daylights out of this arrogant scum. Caught by surprise, Sesshoumaru barely managed to evade her reckless, potentially harmful attack. His little pivot caused her to miss her target and slam full body into the bookshelves lining the back wall. CRASH! BAM! It was a cacophony of noise as first the girl's body rammed into the shelves, and then the books from said shelf fell onto her sprawled out body like rocks in an avalanche. Now, that little part of Sesshoumaru's mind that is not his conscience, felt a little bit of pity for the moaning girl. _Hmm…that looks like it hurt. Even I would feel some pain after getting a beating like that._ Being the gentleman that he was, who is he kidding? He tentatively picked up one of the many books covering her small body. "Are you still alive?"

With a groan, the answer came up, "Much to your chagrin I am sure." Her snarky reply assured him of her safety and that little niggling of conscience or pity or whatever, was put back in its proper place, locked behind a steel barricade.

"So it seems. Well, then, you cannot have anything to discuss with me seeing as you are currently occupied. You know the way out. Oh, and just leave the books. I am sure you wouldn't shelve them correctly." With that less than kind assessment, Sesshoumaru picked himself up and left with much more aplomb than when he entered the room. _What a mess. That girl is truly a menace. But an entertaining one._ He smirked, waiting for her no doubt, loud bellow of defamatory remarks. He was not disappointed.

"NOW **wait just one second there bub! You get your no good muscular carcass back in here and help me out of this! I can't believe you would just walk away, well actually, that is extremely believable you overgrown lout! You ass licking, no account, unsightly, repulsive, mother couldn't even love you, gag inducing, son of a pig! I've seen monkeys more attractive than you! In fact, a mud-covered monkey licking its fingers has more sex appeal than you! In fact INUYASHA has more sex appeal than you!" **With that one remark, the rest were just water under the bridge, but there was no **way** Sesshoumaru could walk away from someone who said his half hanyou no loyalty brother has more sex appeal than he does! In an instant he was back at her side.

"What did you say?" In a tone that implied lying would be very bad for her health, lethal in fact.

"I said…" she trailed off. Determined not to let his smoky eyes and sexy voice get the best of her, she closed her eyes and shouted, "I SAID INUYASHA HAS MORE SEX APPEAL THAN AN OVERGROWN MUTT LIKE YOU!"

At first he did nothing, as the ringing in his ears had reached monumental proportions, but then, when it had died down to a controllable level, he snarled. "Is that so?" Determined to prove her wrong, because at this range he was practically knocked over by her powerful scent of arousal, he went for the kill. But instead of his lips meeting their targets, they met the side of her cheek. The cheek she had just turned to deflect his attack. _How __**dare **__she! AS if she __**doesn't want me!**__ I can __**smell it on her**__! _But rather than showing his anger, he smoothly stated, "Why bother trying to hide it? I can smell your arousal from here. It is very…potent. How badly you must want me." He mused, intent on making her too angry to think. But instead of replying the way he suspected, she spit out, "My body may think you're hot, but my mind finds you disgusting! I'd never let a guy like you kiss me! Who knows where those disease bidden lips have been!"

This final double implication that Sesshoumaru was a dirty man whore pushed his iron control to the brim. "Thank you for bringing me to my senses." Though the way he said thank you implied that he was anything but grateful. "I almost made a terrible mistake. No matter where these lips might have been, there is one place they will never be, and that is on the lips of a filthy utterly unappealing girl like you. Even a dirty man whore has standards." Seeing the light in her eyes go out, he smirked. _That's right. You will never win against me._

But as he watched her gather up the residual small pieces of her pride and walk out of the room with tears in her eyes, he felt that small prick of conscience. _Are you happy now?_ Sesshoumaru, try as he might, could not truthfully answer yes.


End file.
